Media streaming services may interface with mobile applications, or clients residing on users' smartphone devices. For example, music may be streamed from servers of a music streaming service to a mobile application of a smartphone device using a multicasting protocol. A similar architecture may be used where video is streamed to mobile application clients from servers of a video streaming service. A telecommunications service provider network acts as a pass-through data service which simply transmits and receives Internet Protocol (IP) packets to facilitate media streaming.